The Silence
by elemental13
Summary: This is a Stanton and OC story. Read before you flame please. Kylie is being rooted from everything she knows and taken to LA to live with her dad. She meets an abnormal group of girls who are hiding something. Then she meets Stanton. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the moon or any of the characters from the books. I only own my characters that I created.**

**A/N: OKay first of all I would just like to say ever since I started reading the books I've always thought that the Seren/Stanton couple was the best and I support them of course. This idea just came to me and I needed a Follower that I knew enough about their personality to go off of. So I really am sorry to all the Serena/ Stanton fans because I am one too I just couldn't let this idea go to waste. Anyways I will provide some info about my OC for this story:**

**Name: Kylie Jane Astico (don't ask me where I come up with the last names cause idk lol)**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Black on the bottom with very light blonde streaks on the top**

**Personality: She is actually a nice person but it takes a while for her to trust people so she puts on a show of hwo tough she is to scare people away until she knows she can trust them. She likes almost all music but Rock is her favorite.**

**And the rest of her background you will read in a moment ^_***

I watched the trees that passed by in a blur. Part of me felt bad. The other part of me was just numb. I hated what my mother was doing to me. She always made these decisions without even considering how I felt. This time she had exiled me to live with my father.

My parents weren't married and they split up right after I was born. My mother lived in a small town in the Northwest of America. After they split up my father wanted to follow more ambitious dreams and moved to L.A. All that ended up doing was making him a computer geek at one of the middle schools.

I had lived with my mom for most of my life. We weren't exactly what you would call close but we respected each others distances and gave each other the right amount of space; except when she wanted to meddle in my life. I had never meddled in her life and that included when she dated that loser Jerry. He was a total pervert and always gave me weird looks. I never told her how much I didn't like him; instead I would escape to my room whenever he came over. After a while, of course, he left my mom for someone younger.

I had an older sister, too. Her name was Karina; she was 5 years older than me. She was the result of a fling my mom had, had in college, a few years before she even met my dad. She always seemed to me like she was trying to prove herself. Like she was trying to show the world that not having a dad didn't make her any less of a person. But really she wasn't the nicest person to begin with. She picked on me a lot growing up, but after a while I never let it bother me. My mom would always say "Just fight back.", but whenever I tried I got in trouble.

But somehow growing up we were always jealous of each other. I was the smart one, the fast-learner, and more social, I was friendlier than Karina was. Karina was held back a couple grades, she struggled a lot in school, but she was still street-smart. She didn't have very many friends and the ones she had were complete losers. However, she was the favorite child. My mom and I avoided talking whenever we could, only saying the necessary things like "How was your day?" and we only did that when there was company over. That was my mom's thing. She always wanted to appear to be the happy family on the outside. Karina and my mom were closer than sisters. They looked alike, acted the same, they even dated the same kind of guys.

Karina finally left the house when she was almost 22. She had lived in the house for a couple years after she graduated. She milked money off of my mom even though she already had a job. My mom always let her have the excuse that she was saving up to move out someday. My mom of course always seemed to have money to spare for her though because she treated her like an only child. I was never jealous of the money though. I had my own job and I paid my own way. If I wanted clothes I bought them, jewelry I paid for it, I even bought my own car. The only mistake I made was putting it on my mothers insurance.

A couple months after Karina finally left my mom decided that she was done raising kids. She called up my dad and worked out an agreement with him. I would be going down to live with him in L.A. I asked her how I was supposed to drive myself down there. She told me my dad would come get me. She wasn't going to let me take my car because otherwise I would have to put it on my dad's insurance and he couldn't afford that on his salary. Living up by the rural area made it easy for my mom to make more money because there were fewer jobs. My dad had to search for 2 years before he finally found a job he liked. Living in the city meant more people and more people meant fewer good-paying jobs. It was a choice he had made and he had sacrificed me to make it.

My mom wanted to use me as leverage against him. She told him that if he moved he wasn't allowed to take me. He moved because he wanted to follow his dream and he wasn't willing to give it up. He was, however, willing to give up almost $300 per month to pay for child support. That was the only other thing that I got and I only got half of it each month. My mother took the rest calling it my "living expenses". She just bought fancy perfumes with it. I'm sure at first she loved me, but once I hit my rebellion years, we pulled apart. I happened to hit my rebellion years when I was 6. Why shouldn't I have? I was young smart and independent. It made sense for me then to stand on my own. Karina was already 11 but she was still in 4th grade. She was always having trouble in her classes and even when she got into high school and my mom paid for tutors for her, they always ended up leaving because most of them were guy, and well, you get the picture.

So now I sat in the car, exiled to moving in the middle of my school year, waiting for the signs to say 'Now entering Los Angeles' or maybe see the big HOLLYWOOD sign. It couldn't be that bad living in a metropolis. The town we had lived in was neither big nor small it was just a town. It had small towns and big cities surrounding it. So I grew up with a little bit of small town girl inside me, but I always knew I was meant for the city. I just never imagined the city would so big.

I had gone and visited my dad a few times when I was younger. But in that past few years he couldn't afford the annual trips so I stopped going when I was 12. I thought about my summers spent in the last five years.

My summers were pretty normal, spending time with girl and guy friends alike. For the last summer we went to Scotland and saw some of the older castles. It was part of a World History field trip. Scotland was one of the most beautiful places I had ever been. The highlands were the best, naturally for me because I had a great sense of adventure. We went caving once while we were there looking to find more information about one of Robert the Bruce's hide-outs during the war with England over the Scottish throne. Some of the girls weren't physically fit or up for the climb, but I had always loved rock-climbing and it was one of the greatest experiences of my life.

I looked at my dad now; he was paying attention to the mad stop-and-go traffic and badly singing to an old song that I had never heard before. He finally looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back, but only out of politeness of not wanting to hurt his feelings. I knew he could tell that I didn't want this, but he needed all the money he could get and the child support was getting to be too much for him. This was why he jumped at the opportunity when my mom suggested it.

Was that all I was to them? The question kept ringing inside my head and it was causing a very bad headache. I pulled out my iPod and turned on Skillet – one of my favorite bands – the song was "Falling inside the Black". How ironic I thought to myself. At first I wasn't even listening to the lyrics but once it hit the chorus I couldn't help but mentally sing to the familiar words:

I'm falling in the black, slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back?

Dreaming of the way it used to be

Can you hear me?

Falling in the black slipping through the cracks

Falling to the depths can I ever go back?

Falling inside the black

Falling inside, falling inside

The black

I let the words drown out everything in my mind. All I could hear was the guitars and the drums. No more voices asking questions inside my head that I had no intentions of finding the answers to. Answers only hurt. I winced as I thought of all the times I had gotten answers before and regretted it. I pulled my hood up over my head and laid it on the door of the passenger seat. My eyelids became heavier and heavier after every second. Finally they closed.

**A/N: Okay was that so bad? Yes I know it was short most of the chapters will be like that most likely sry if you like the longer ones. Anyways feel free to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the moon or any of the characters from the books. I only own my characters that I created.**

It was the next morning already. I vaguely remembered the night before. We had finally gotten into Los Angeles and the lights woke me up briefly, but soon my eyes adjusted and I dozed off again. When we had gotten to my dad's house he woke me up and I barely made it into the house before crashing on his living room couch. It was late at night and I had school the next morning. I would have waited until Friday to come, but my mom was eager to get me out of the house. No doubt she would tell her co-workers and friends that I had wanted to go to my dad's so bad that I left on a Monday afternoon. I knew I should have slept on the bed he had given me, but I had to go to school in a couple of hours and I didn't want to stay up any later trying to situate the bed until I was comfortable enough to sleep again.

I had woken up a few hours later and pulled myself off the couch. I smiled when I walked into my new bedroom – an office that my dad had cleared out so that I could have my privacy. My bags were sitting in the middle of the floor. He had taken the liberty to bring them in late last night while I was passed out on his couch. I opened the bag and pulled out an outfit that I had packed at the top of my suitcase for today specifically.

The one I had chosen was a black mini skirt that went half-way down my thighs with dark purple leggings that went all the way down past my favorite clunk boots. My shirt was a dark purple tight tanktop. I didn't need to worry that it was January already because here in L.A. it was almost always hot. I pulled a brush through my hair and grabbed a pair of net gloves with the fingers cut off. I brushed my teeth quickly and used my mouthwash. It was a simple for me to decide everything to so because I had imagined several times. I had been waiting for the day when I would have to be the scary one until I trusted someone enough to show my true self to them. I quickly finished my routine and pulled out my make-up bag. I only used a few items from it; one of my dad's sisters was a beauty consultant and kept me well-stocked with cosmetics. I pulled out my eyeliner and ran it underneath my eyes. Pulling out the liquid eyeliner I applied some on my eyelid by my lash-line. Finally I applied some thick mascara.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. This was definitely an abnormal look for me, but I hadn't grown up with these people like I had with the kids at my mom's. I would have to push them away before I let them get close. I ignored the feeling of my stomach jumping up and down. It's just another school, there's no need to be nervous. I don't have to prove anything to these people. I kept telling my self this, but a part of me still didn't believe it.

My dad had to go to work early in the mornings. He had made a change in his schedule for my arrival. He went to work an hour earlier in the mornings and worked more days each week so that he could eat dinner with me at nights. It was his idea of giving me some stability and a schedule. I knew the schedule to follow though even without his help. Get up, get ready, go to school, come home, do homework, dinner, and then bed. It was simple enough for me. For a fleeting moment I wished for something that would change that schedule into something more exciting. I ignored the idea after I thought about it. Finding something interesting here would likely prove futile.

I grabbed a granola bar out of the cupboard before I walked out the door, making sure to lock it on my way out. I had the key in my pocket. And if I lost or forgot it I knew where the spare was. My dad hadn't been smart enough to think about moving it around once in a while in that last three years. I walked down the street until I got to a main road and sat down on the bench waiting for the city bus. When it finally came I got on paying the fee and finding an empty seat in the back.

I pulled out my iPod and put in the earphones. I pushed random on one of my playlists. It put on "Nobody's listening" by Linkin Park. I leaned my head back letting the loud music drown out the noises around me. There was a girl sitting towards the middle who stared at me as if I were something to be frowned at. I glared back at her, but she didn't look away. She stared at me like I was a freak, which I'm sure to her I was. I ignored her anyways and looked out my window. Looking scary was one thing actually being scary was something I would have to learn slowly.

When I got to the school I ignored the odd looks coming from people around me. I pretended not to notice when people moved out of my way to let me get through and the disgusted looks coming from a group of really preppy girls. I walked up to the main office and the receptionist handed me a map of the school, a list of my classes, and a paper for all my teachers to sign saying I was actually going to school. I barely noticed my music still blaring in my ears except that it made it easier not to hear what people were whispering about me as I walked by.

I got to the locker I had been assigned and opened it. I hadn't brought a backpack or anything, just the pencil in my pocket. I looked at the empty locker before shutting it. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see a boy standing behind me. He looked like a bookend and I pulled one of my earphones out to hear what he would say.

"So, you're the new girl huh?" He asked staring at me.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered indifferently. I wasn't sure how many 'new girls' came to a big school like this in the middle of the year but I was sure it couldn't be that rare. He was probably just playing off the fact that he didn't recognize me, hoping it would get him lucky.

"Cool, maybe you and I could get together sometime." He said giving me a suggestive leer. I was right of course and something about that gave me confidence. If I could judge the first person I met this well maybe it would be easier than I thought.

I gave the boy a disgusted look and walked away. I felt his eyes on my retreating figure. I had been trying to scare everyone away and so far only succeeded in bringing myself to the attention of a pig.

"You don't know what you're missing!" He finally called out to me. I lifted my hand up in the air with all but two fingers down. Maybe he would get the message that I wasn't interested.

All my classes were boring and they all seemed the same. I gave my paper to the teacher; they signed it and gave me a seat. Somewhere during their lesson they would call my name for a question to see how educated I was or maybe just checking to see if I was listening. After I got the answer right they would leave me alone and call on the people who they knew weren't listening or they knew could answer the question.

Finally I was released me to lunch and I hurried out of the classroom. I walked into the cafeteria and looked around at all the kids there. People of all different groups were sitting at their own tables. I had no table to sit at and part of me fell a little at the idea of eating my lunch in a disgusting bathroom. Luckily I was saved as a girl noticed me and motioned me to come over to them. I gave her a questioning look and then pointed to myself, unsure if maybe she was just motioning to behind me or something. She simply nodded her head smiling at me the whole time. I walked over to her and stopped at the edge of her table.

The girl who had motioned me over had straight, light brown hair that went just past her shoulders. I looked around at the others sitting at the table. There were four other girls and two other guys at the table. They all looked different from each other except that the five girls had the same necklace on. It was a moon pendant and I wondered what it meant.

"So you're the one we've heard so much about." The girl with long straight hair said smiling at me.

"Probably," I replied nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm Catty," She gave me a warm smile and gestured to the four girls at her side. "This is Vanessa, Tianna, Jimena, and Serena." All four girls said "Hi" after their name was spoken. "And that's Derek and Michael." She said gesturing to the two boys. They just waved and I momentarily raised my eyebrows to all of them in a gesture meant to be my way of saying hi.

The one called Serena spoke up before anyone else did. "Hey we're going to Planet Bang tonight, do you want to come with us? It'll be really fun." She said encouragingly. I barely knew this girl's name and she was inviting me some place tonight.

"What's Planet Bang?" I asked skeptically.

"It's a club and it's open to minors on Tuesdays and Fridays so lots of kids our age will be there. You wanna come with us?" Serena gave me a pleading look and I found it hard to resist what the girl offered. A nice night out seemed like exactly what I needed.

"Count me in." I said giving her a small smile. "So do you mind if I ask why you just all of a sudden invited me to party with you?"

The one called Vanessa shrugged and answered with a simple statement. "We just figured we'd give you half a chance in a place like this." I nodded still not completely trusting what they said and wondering if they were setting me up for something. Vanessa just moved over and gave me some room offering me the new seat next to her. I sat down and stared at them oddly. They all stared back and I decided it would be better to just look at my unappetizing food.

**A/N: As always let me know what you think ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the moon or any of the characters from the books. I only own my characters that I created.**

"Hey dad," I began carefully later that night at dinner. "I made some friends today, a group of really nice girls." I chose not to mention the two guys because that would give him more reason to say no to my question.

"That's great sweetie, that's just what you need. I know things are a bit hard for you, but I knew you would fit right in." He replied taking another bite.

"Yeah, um, they invited to hang out tonight." I started again.

"Really?" He gave me surprised look. "Hang out where?"

"This place called Planet Bang, they said it was really cool and there's going to be tons more kids my age there that I can meet." I gave him the final pitch hoping he would bite.

"Planet Bang…" He thought for a moment and finally spoke again. "No that place is a club, there are too many fights there."

"But dad that's not – "

"You're not going and that's final!" He raised his voice in anger and probably annoyance as well.

I fumed and stormed off to my room. As I walked in I pulled out my cell phone out and dialed the number Catty had given me.

"Hello?" Catty answered on the other side of the line.

"Um…hi," I had called Catty but I didn't know why or what I was going to tell her.

"Hey where are you? The rest of us are here but we can't find you." She said with a hint of confusion in her voice.

I thought for a moment and then devised a plan. "Yeah I haven't left yet but I'll be there soon okay?" I finally answered, hoping my plan would work. I quickly hung up with Catty and grabbed my make-up bag. If my dad hated anything it was dealing with a hormonal teenager when she was angry. He might peek in my room before he went to bed but he wouldn't try to talk to me…I hoped. I grabbed my brush and pulled my hair up into a messy bun leaving bangs down on each side that framed my face. Underneath my hair was black so the blonde streaks only showed in the bun giving it a cool mixture of coloring. I put on some eyeliner and mascara then dabbed on some dark red lip gloss.

Grabbing a bunch of scarves hanging in my closet (I had gotten them over the years from grandparents and people who didn't know what else to get me) I grabbed a shirt out of the closet as well and a pair of sweatpants from my dresser drawer. I stuffed them with the scarves and once I ran out scarves I started using socks, pillowcases, and anything else I could find that would work. I grabbed a pair of socks and stuffed them with more socks. Then I lined it up so it looked like my body. I grabbed my beanie pillow and shaped it to look like my head, and finally put on a Halloween wig, from when I was little, over the top. It was perfect as long as my dad didn't look too closely.

I found a black leather skirt that was skin tight and went just above my knees. Then I looked in my closet and quickly found the red skin tight leather shirt that I had picked out to match the skirt. I grabbed my Black leather jacket and pulled it over my arms. Then I slipped on some dark red leggings and grabbed my leather clunks, but didn't put them on yet. I waited until I heard the TV come on in the next room, a sign that the coast was clear, and turned off my light.

I opened the window gently and was surprised at how quiet it was. I leaned out the window and set my boots on top of the old rusted metal box my dad had in his side yard. Then I pulled myself back in. Lifting myself up I sat on the windowsill and brought my legs around me so they dangled outside. I quickly slid my feet into the boots then turned the top half of my body to close the window. Once it was closed I bent down and zipped up the sides of the boots and then jumped down. As silently as I could manage I ducked under the living room window and snuck past it. Once I was around to the front of the house I walked as fast as I could until I got around the corner.

I pulled opened my purse and pulled out the directions the girls had given me. I stopped at the bus stop and waited for what seemed like forever. When it finally pulled up I started to get on but looked and saw someone walking who caught my eye. A boy my age with sandy blonde hair was walking around the street corner up ahead. He looked at me and then couldn't seem to look away either. Then something stopped him dead in his tracks and he stared at me curiously as if something about me bothered him.

"Hey are you getting on or not?" The driver asked finally and I quickly looked away and got on apologizing as I did. I picked the first empty seat I saw and sat down staring out the window. The bus passed the corner but the boy wasn't there anymore only I could swear I saw something moving in the shadows.

The bus finally stopped a couple blocks away from Planet Bang and I got off and decided to walk the rest of the way. As I walked I couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around but couldn't see anyone. So I shrugged it off and kept walking until I saw the building with a flashing neon sign that said 'Planet Bang' in big letters. I gave my purse to the security guard who looked through it briefly and handed it back to me. Then I quickly walked into the club still unable to shake the feeling of eyes watching me. I searched around for a while and then finally spotted the girls. They were all dancing rhythmically against one another. I myself had danced like this with my old friends at the school dances.

Vanessa caught sight of me and motioned for me to join them. The rest of the girls smiled appreciatively. The only ones who seemed to be hesitant were Jimena and Tianna, but I hoped they would come around.

"Hey," Serena said smiling. "We were worried you wouldn't make it."

"Well I did," I smiled back at her politely.

"So," Vanessa started. "Can you dance?"

"You mean like you guys just were?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course!" Catty said brightly. She seemed to be very free spirited and I liked that about her.

"Sort of," I answered. "But I don't know how good I am." I added at the end for their benefit.

"Well let's see then." Tianna finally spoke. Jimena hadn't said a word to me yet and I secretly hoped I hadn't done anything to offend the girl.

The next song started and the other girls' bodies started to move to the beat of the music.

"Come on!" Serena encouraged.

I easily fell into the group and at first my body was slightly rigid, but after a moment I just closed my eyes and let my body move with the rhythm. All of the girls moved their bodies until they all seemed to be moving as one. I sighed and let the animal inside me take over as my mind seemed to float out from my body. I loved this feeling; it was the perfect release and it always made me feel so much better afterward. When the song finally ended we all stopped our dance and I opened my eyes. They all stared at me in awe.

"What?" I asked feeling the pink rise to my cheeks. "Did I do that wrong?"

"No!" They all said in unison, all except for Jimena that is. I wanted to know what I had done wrong to the girl.

"You were great!" Vanessa praised.

I couldn't help but smile and I looked away trying to hide my blush. As I did my eyes met a pair of dark eyes and we were instantly locked together. I couldn't pull away and, oddly, a part of me didn't want to. My smile faded and the rest of the girls looked away to what I was staring at. When they saw Jimena stepped in between our gazes. The electricity was very distinct in the air and I wasn't quite sure where it came from.

I looked down and then at the other girls.

"Sorry that was really weird I don't know what happened there." I amended quickly.

"We'll go talk to him." Tianna said quietly and she, Catty, and Vanessa walked off in the direction of the boy.

"Are you okay? Did you see anything weird or anything that bothered you?" Serena questioned.

"I'm fine I didn't see anything, why? Should I have?" I asked confused.

Serena just looked at Jimena with a worried expression.

"She's fine." Jimena answered curtly to an unspoken question.

I looked confused back and forth between the two girls. Serena stiffened suddenly and then turned the direction the other girls had gone. I peeked past Jimena to see the three girls talking to the sandy haired boy I had seen earlier. They seemed angry with him and very tense. At least Tianna and Catty were, Vanessa seemed slightly more at ease. I wondered why that was. He looked at me again and the gaze was just like the last one. Vanessa looked back and noticed that I was once again fixated in his stare and quickly stepped between us.

"Who is that?" I finally asked unable to control my curiosity.

"No one you need to be concerned with." Jimena answered coldly.

"I'm sorry, did I do something to annoy you, or bother you in some way? You just seem kind of cold when you're around me." I finally stated unable to deal with the girl's snubness anymore. (Yes snubness it is the term to describe someone's attitude when they snub you lol)

"Not yet," Jimena mumbled under her breath.

Serena looked at Jimena curiously and then her eyes widened in surprise. She shot me a look and then turned back to the boy glaring at him. I looked past Jimena again and saw the boy had an amused look on his face. What was going on?

"Okay can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" I finally asked. I looked from one girl to the other and they looked at each other as well. "Someone has to tell me or I'll go ask him." I said jutting my chin in the direction of the boy. I could feel my stubbornness kicking in and I was sure things would be weird with the girls after this. It always was. "I'm sure he'll tell me."

"What's your problem, huh?" Jimena was suddenly on the defense. What were they hiding? "This has nothing to do with you."

"Obviously it does." I retorted.

"Okay that's enough you two." Serena cut in.

Jimena was mumbling to herself in what I thought was Spanish and I tried my best to ignore her.

"Okay well for starters that guy over there," Serena gestured to the boy. "His name is Stanton and…let's just say he's bad news. Him and those people over there." She then turned and gestured to a group hovering in the corner of the room. They looked like a bunch of stoners or druggies but they were also just a bunch of kids around our age.

"Why are they such bad news?" I asked suspiciously.

"Why do you ask so many questions? Just stay away from them." Jimena replied harshly.

I glared at the girl and in that moment I wanted to do anything that would make her mad. I thought for a moment. Where had that thought come from? It wasn't something I would normally think of. It wasn't my personality at all to purposely do something to annoy someone.

"Oops, I figured you would, of course your mind seems to be a little hazy." The thought said quietly in a silky voice inside my head. I backed up. What the hell was _that_? I didn't know what was going on here but I had the feeling that I chose the wrong night to sneak away.

"I have to go," I said quickly walking away from the other girls and moving toward the exit.

"Wait, Kylie it's not safe!" Serena yelled after me, but I ignored her and continued walking. Being here was not safe, that was the only thing I knew for sure. I hoped I wasn't slowly losing my mind; I was, after all, hearing voices in my head. I went past the guard and out into the night air. It was almost a new moon tonight so there was very little light in the dark sky above me. I had to rely on the street lamps scattered along the streets. I decided to take the bus again and quickly walked down the sidewalk over to the seats designated for people waiting to get on the bus. I sat down and closed my eyes, letting out a sigh of relief.

A noise behind me alerted my senses and I quickly turned around to find a boy standing there. I recognized him as one of the kids that was standing in the corner of the room at Planet Bang.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked slowly wondering if Serena had been right.

"Yes, I think you can." But the boy's lips did not move. This I heard whispered through my mind again. I knew the boy could see my startled expression because he smiled wickedly at me.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly getting ready to stand up and run if I had to.

"The question isn't _who_ I am…but _what_ I am." These words he finally spoke out loud and I jumped at the sound of his voice because it was the same voice that whispered across my mind. "And you should be a little less worried about me and a little more worried about you. Since you are out here so…alone." He said the last word menacingly and I flinched away. His eyes turned very dark and something in me told me to look away.

Not quite instinct though, it was more of another voice mixed with my instincts. I looked away anyways knowing that, whatever it was, it was right.

"Oh come on, you're not scared are you?" The boy taunted me. I just wanted to get away from here and most of all away from him. The girls were right, he was bad news, and now I could feel it as if it radiated out from him. I looked back hoping the bus would come quickly and I could escape on it. All I saw was a black car coming down the road very fast.

**A/N: As always tell me what you think ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's my disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the moon or any of the characters from the books. I only own my characters that I created.**

**A/N: Okay I decided one chappie in Stanton's POV. I guess I forgot to explain the Stanton/Serena situation in this story so here goes:**

**This is set somewhere after they started dating (you pick a spot lol) and they got into an argument because no matter what Stanton is still evil (I know we don't think of him that way because we all love him but that's how she thinks of him for now in my story sry) And so they don't agree and oh ya in the last chappie when Serena stiffened and looked his direction it was because he was making smart ass comments to her and telling her she looked like she was dressing to impress. Just thought I'd add that in lol but ya so they don't exactly see eye to eye.**

"I'm only here with you because of Kylie." Serena stated coldly to me.

"Sure," I said skeptically. At that moment I spotted Kylie sitting on a bench almost ready to fall off of it. And standing above her behind the bench was Tymmie. I pushed the gas petal farther and farther down to the floor. Kylie finally looked up as if she were waiting for someone to rescue her. She saw my car and then turned back to Tymmie. Tymmie, however, was too fixated on his prey that he didn't notice the car speeding down the street until the headlights flashed on his face. He quickly turned to look at who it was that disturbed him, but as soon as he noticed it was me he bowed down slightly and mentally apologized while slowly backing away.

"This girl is off limits! Tell the rest of them that too." I placed the thought into the teenagers mind. Tymmie turned and started walking away from the scene. Serena jumped out of the car and ran over to the stunned girl who was staring after Tymmie. I slowly stepped out of the car and stood there silently watching as Serena questioned the girl on her well-being. Kylie told Serena again and again that she was fine, but I wanted to make sure. I tried again to push inside her mind. I hadn't been able to before when I tried, but I had assumed her mental voice was just quieter and so I needed to be closer to hear.

However, I couldn't hear her thoughts now even. "Serena can you hear her thoughts?" I whispered the thought across Serena's mind.

"No," she replied, slightly shocked herself. "I can't."

Just then Kylie looked up and saw me standing by my car and a confused expression came over her face.

"I thought you said he was bad news?" Kylie whispered to Serena while pointing at me. "Why are you with him then?"

"It's…complicated." Serena said and left it at that as if it answered the question. "Come on, we'll take you home."

"No," Kylie said defiantly. "I'm not going anywhere with you until someone explains to me what the hell is going on!" She began to raise her voice more and more. I stepped forward at this and walked over to the confused girl.

"I'll explain to you in the car." I said as convincingly as I could.

"No you won't!" Serena yelled across his mind. I just gave her a daring smile.

"Your secret had to come out one time or another." I stated back mentally. Serena looked from the girl to me and then glared at me.

"This is about what Jimena saw isn't it?" She asked maliciously. "Well you can forget it because it's never going to happen!" She stated coldly into my mind.

I thought about the images I had gotten from Jimena's premonition. I smiled slightly and looked at the girl, realizing she had been watching our private conversation without hearing what was actually being said.

"No," I finally answered Serena's question. "This is because she deserves to know the truth. She just became a part of this. Other Followers will try to test my boundaries by any means necessary. And some won't back down as easily as Tymmie did. She deserves to be prepared for what's coming."

"How can you include her in this? She has nothing to do with this battle!" Serena screamed across my mind. "Leave her out of it; I know you can protect her without her knowledge of it, so do it. Prove your power." She finally said.

Kylie looked extremely confused and I motioned for her to come to me. Serena laid a hand on the girls arm, but the girl shook it off and continued walking. Once she got to the front of my car she stopped and looked at me questioningly. I walked over to the passenger side of the car quickly and opened the door for her. I looked at Serena sitting there on the bench with a slightly defeated look on her face. I tried to read her mind to see why she would give up so easily, but she blocked me out.

"Are you coming or not?" I said aloud to her.

"Do you – " But at that moment a van came around the corner and stopped in front of Serena.

"We got a problem." Jimena said from the driver's seat. "We need you right now Serena. If Stanton is as good as he says he is then he won't hurt her. But we really have to go right now, Maggie called an emergency meeting." Serena gave her a skeptical look and then looked back and forth between Kylie and Jimena, then at me. "It won't be tonight, don't worry, she was wearing different clothes." She said reassuringly.

"Fine" Was all Serena said as she got into the old van.

I watched them drive away, and then looked back at Kylie sitting in my car, still waiting for an explanation of everything that just happened. I sighed and walked around to the driver's side, opened the door, and got in. My fingers curled around the keys as I twisted them to start the engine. All the while the same question kept running through my mind.

"Where do I start?"

**A/N: Okay do not worry you will find out what Jimena saw I just don't know how I'm going to put it in yet ^_^ As always tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

I blinked as I stared out the window, looking at the street signs as they passed. I didn't know what I was looking for, maybe nothing. I guess I was just waiting for myself to wake up. Or waiting for the quiet boy next to me to laugh and say "Just kidding!" so that I knew he wasn't completely losing his mind. Or maybe more so that I knew _I_ hadn't completely lost _my_ mind. All I knew was that tonight was definitely the wrong night to sneak out.

"Please tell me what you are thinking." Stanton almost yelled and his loud voice compared to the silent moments before it made me jump. I looked at him and he was just giving me a pleading yet frustrated look.

"What do you want to know?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"Anything, everything, I don't know just tell me what you're thinking right now. It really is torturing me to not know your thoughts." He stated dryly.

I thought for a moment before I told him my thoughts which I was sure he didn't really want to hear.

"Well in all honesty I'm waiting for myself to wake up. Maybe I'll find myself on the city bus somewhere, or hell, maybe I'll wake up in my dad's car and we'll be just coming into L.A."

I sighed and put my head in my hands. That didn't even sound reasonable. I just dreamed up another 24 hours in the last 6 hours of our drive to L.A. Usually the dreams seemed to last only about half of their actual length not 4 times as long.

"I don't know." I said lifting my head up again to stare out the window. "Can you just take me home now?" I asked still staring out the window.

He looked straight forward and drove the car. After a couple minutes he turned and looked at me. I didn't look at him though; instead I just closed my eyes and rested my face against the cold glass window. It felt good to feel something that seemed simple and real.

The longer we were in the car together the more I started to realize how far we really were from my house. It was then that I realized I had never even told him where my house was. I looked out onto the road and it looked like we were heading in the right direction. I stared at him suspiciously.

He looked at me again and noticed the look on my face. "What?" He asked uncertainly.

"How did you know what direction my house was?" I asked tightening my stare on him. (Yes tightening, like when you squint your eyes more and focus harder on the subject of your stare lol) "And when did we get so far away from it? What are you trying to do here?" My breathing quickened as a thought was brought to my attention. _What if he's a psycho?_ It would make sense with his weird story. And maybe I was just hallucinating with the voices in my head.

He looked at me as if I were mentally incompetent. "I saw you getting on the bus remember? I was going back to the bus stop and then I was going to ask you where to go from there. And I had to take you farther out so that I would have time to explain." He clarified.

"You didn't really tell me much of anything." I retorted.

He really hadn't I recalled as I thought about his poor excuse for an explanation. He had only told me the basics of it, not really wanting to get into the details. I could tell this because whenever I asked a question about something other than basics he would dodge it any way he could.

Except for the mind reading thing; he had been overly specific on that. Not about other peoples mind, though, just about mine. He seemed to be able to put thoughts into my mind, but he couldn't read or mess around with my own thoughts. I wondered why that was.

"It's not my place." He answered simply, to my statement.

"Yeah you keep saying that. So whose place is it then?"

"Like I said the girls will tell you as much or as little about it as they want to. I'm only giving you the basics so you know what you're up against." He said sighing and I could tell he badly wanted a subject change.

But I wasn't ready to give up. He hadn't even told me much about his part in it all either. Which meant he was hiding something from me and if he told me too much he would have to tell me what he was hiding. I was getting better at reading people and their personalities. He wasn't hiding it from me out of fear or the desire to be mysterious. He was hiding it from me out of pride, I didn't know how, but I could definitely sense this from him.

"What is it?" I whispered to myself unthinkingly.

"What is what?" He asked looking at me.

"Nothing I was just thinking out loud." I replied looking back out the window. We were almost to the bus stop now.

"Would you please not do that? It only makes this more frustrating." He seemed extremely annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and then a thought came to mind.

"If I tell you what I'm thinking will you tell me one thing?" I asked innocently.

He looked at me suspiciously. "That depends…" He finally answered.

"It's just one little thing, how bad could it be?" I said knowing full well how big it would seem to him.

"Fine, one thing." He emphasized the word one putting his index finger up.

"You'll go first." I said smiling. I thought for a moment of how to word it. It wouldn't give me the whole answer that I wanted, but if I could get a few little pieces it might make it easier to put together. "If you're not the bad guy, then why does Serena hate you?"

He was silent and I was getting painful vibes from him although I didn't know how that could be. Somehow this was a subject he didn't want to talk about.

"Serena and I…don't always agree." He said quietly. I felt sincere pain emanating from him and it made me want to cry. It wasn't a physical pain. No, it was more of a heartache pain.

"What happened between you two?" I asked sadly. I could feel his pain so strongly that it almost felt like my own.

"It's a long story." He said and after a moment that he didn't say anything else I knew I should stop.

I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. His emotions were changing so fast that I was struggling to keep up. He must have been remembering something because the feeling went from awe, to a funny fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach, to pure love. The feeling came so fast it surprised me and I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath because it was so strong.

Then the feelings began to change again. It went to anxiety, then to fear, and then some anger flashed, but it was so brief I almost missed it. Right after that was urgency, then sorrow, another flash of anger, and then it was just pain again.

"You loved her." I said without thinking. I knew he did because that emotion had been the strongest and it wasn't the kind of love you showed to a family member or a friend. It was real love.

He looked at me with an odd expression. "How could you possibly know that?" He asked, doubt filling his tone.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I just…I'm not sure how, but somehow…I can sense it." I told him and hoped I didn't sound crazy. Of course his explanations were a little more on the hallucinatory side.

"Maybe it's something the mentor can figure out." He said brushing it off. I could tell he wanted a change of subject and I let him. I didn't want to feel that pain anymore, it was too strong.

We pulled up to the bus stop and I pointed in the direction to turn. We drove down the road until we got to my house. He pulled over just to the side and I looked inside disappointed to see the lights on.

"He caught you." Stanton said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Oh no…I am so dead." I said shrinking down into the seat.

"No you're not." He said turning off the car and moving to open his door.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. I'm going to die anyways for sneaking out if my dad finds out that a guy spent most of the time with me he'll make my death extremely slow and painful."

"You're not going to die because he's not going to know." He said with a devilish smile on his face.

"Okay then Sherlock what's the plan?" I asked doubtfully letting sarcasm color my tone on the word Sherlock.

"I'll make him think of something that'll make him really tired and then you sneak in and go to your bed. I'll move the memory of him going into your room and seeing your little setup. If he remembers at all he'll think it was just a dream."

I was amazed at the brilliance of his plan and part of me wondered if he had done this sort of thing before.

"Okay fine, is he asleep yet?" I asked quietly.

"Almost…okay let's go." He said opening his door and I did the same.

We waited by the door until he motioned for me to go. I grabbed the spare key under a brick by the porch stairs and slowly unlocked the door. We were as quiet as we could possibly be as we walked through the house. I went into my room and quickly put away all of the things I had used for the fake me.

Pulling the covers back I crawled into my bed without even bothering to change my clothes. It took me a moment to realize that Stanton was still in the room with me.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" I hissed at him.

He put his index finger over his lips and we heard the soft thumping of my dad walking through the house.

My eyes widened in fear. I was so dead.

The door to my bedroom opened and just before I closed my eyes I saw Stanton's figure darken and almost disappear. The shadow now in his place moved to the corner of the room where the light from the hallway didn't touch.

I focused on keeping my breaths long and relaxed as the door closed. The plan had worked. When I opened my eyes the room was dark and I couldn't see anything that looked like a figure of a person.

"Stanton?" I whispered, but there was no answer. I rolled over and went to sleep even though I still had the feeling of someone watching me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay this chapter is a little slow and I apologize for it taking so long. I've been really busy with midterms. The next chapter will be out faster though and it will go a lot faster plus it'll tell us a lot about what's going on. Also very important! I'd like to thank Batsu Simisu-chan for being my beta for this story ^_^**

I woke up to a bright light shining through my window. I sat up in bed, and after a moment, all of the previous night's activities crashed down on me. I wondered if it was all just a dream, but when I looked at my reflection in the mirror that stood by my dresser, I knew it couldn't have been.

I was still wearing the same clothes, and my eyeliner was smudged darkly underneath my eyes. My hair had fallen out of its messy bun, but was still in the ponytail and was poking out in all different directions.

I looked over at my clock only to find it was facing the wrong way. I walked over to it and turned it back to me, wondering how it had gotten that way. The clock read 7:49, and I ran over to my dresser as fast as I could.

I pulled out a pair of jeans and, after taking off my skirt, I yanked them on. Then I quickly rummaged through the shirts I had. Finally, I found one that seemed suitable, and I pulled my old shirt over my head, replacing it with the new one. I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth while at the same time trying to put on my deodorant.

After I finished brushing my teeth, I grabbed my eye make-up remover and blotched it onto the little cloth pad that was in the same plastic baggy as the remover. I wiped at the badly smudged eyeliner, managing to get most of it off. I settled with that and rolled some more on before putting on a medium brown colored lip gloss, giving my lips a darker look with a brown tint. I stepped into my shoes with no need to tie them and grabbed my bag off of the floor.

I ran out the door while checking my watch which now said 7:57. I was definitely going to be late.

Suddenly, a dark cloud seemed to form in front of me and then turned into the shape of a person.

I stopped dead in my tracks until the person was recognizable. It was Stanton, and he had just formed out of this dark cloud.

My eyes were wide with shock, but he just grabbed my arm.

"This may feel a bit weird," he whispered before we suddenly were one big dark cloud.

The world around us was passing by in a flash. I recognized a couple streets and then recognized the school hallways. We reformed again in a small crevice in the wall.

"What was that? What did you just do?" I asked, shocked and stunned at the same time.

"I got you to school on time; I'll explain the rest later. Just get to class. Otherwise, this was useless," he said before turning into a shadow figure again.

I ran around the corner into my first classroom. People gave me odd stares, but I found a seat just before the first bell rang.

I don't know how, but somehow he managed to save my morning... I was completely thankful, and yet, I would still be expecting an explanation when I saw him again.

The rest of the day seemed extremely uneventful as I walked from class to class.

At lunch, the five girls motioned me over to their table again. I sat down awkwardly with my new knowledge of what exactly they were.

"So, does anyone want to give me a better explanation of what's going on?" I asked looking around at them skeptically.

"The question is, how much do you already know?" Tianna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not very much," I replied honestly. "Stanton only told me the basics, like how you guys have special powers given to you by the Goddess Selene. And you're out to defeat this big bad thing called the Atrox who is after 'hope'. And somehow I'm caught up in all of this because that guy – Tymmie I guess was his name – decided to try to turn me, and Stanton and Serena protected me. And for some unknown reason Stanton and Serena and the rest of those…what are they called...Followers, can't read my mind," I finished finally, feeling like it was a bit rough.

"That's all you know?" Serena asked skeptically.

"Yeah, whenever I pressed for details, Stanton gave me this 'It's not my place to tell you.' line," I explained.

"Wow," Jimena said, not really looking like she cared much what I knew. "You never know, _chica,_ maybe he's better than we give him credit for." She looked at Serena as she said this to her.

I turned to face Serena, and she had this odd expression on her face. Almost like she was concentrating on something.

"I can't do it," she finally said with frustration. "No matter what approach I take, I can't seem to get inside her mind."

"Excuse me?" I inquired, feeling a little peeved about her attempt to invade something as private as my _mind_.

"We're trying to help, really. Serena was just testing to see if maybe she was just looking at your mind from the wrong angle or something," Catty amended for Serena.

"Shh, here comes Michael," Vanessa said quietly.

_He must be the only one out of the loop here._

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late; my class was held up," Michael, I figured, said as he walked over to us with a bright smile. He sat by Vanessa, giving her a hug from behind. She smiled and squirmed a little in his grasp.

It almost made me sick the way it seemed too played out. As if they were actors in a TV show. It was too perfect the way she giggled as he sat down next to her. Or how her hair fell on her other side, seeming to block away her friends for hers and Michael's little "private moment". I turned away as they kissed, feeling as if I were either watching a cheesy chick flick or spying on an elderly couple who were trying to play "young again".

_Meet us after school._ The thought came across my mind and I jerked my head up looking at Serena. _Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually. But seriously, meet us after school. We need to take you to see Maggie; she can help you figure this all out. Plus she might be able to tell us why I can't read your thoughts._

I nodded, barely noticeable, and brought my attention back to my plate of food.

I poked around at my food not really hungry even though I had skipped breakfast in my rush to get to school on time. I thought about how Stanton had just turned us into a murky shadow and zipped us all the way to the school in less than two minutes.

I hoped this Maggie person could explain everything to me. I didn't feel like playing the keep away game when the information they were keeping could be vital.

After a while the bell rang and we all stood up to dump our trays. It felt like the lunch hour had gone so fast. One minute I was thinking about what would happened when I met Maggie and the next it was over.

After I dumped my tray, I walked to my next class alone as the other girls split up as well. Tianna came down the same hall after me, and we discovered that we both had our Drama class together.

I sat down in the seat next to her, and the teacher began the class immediately. It seemed like the clock was moving in slow motion. For every second that ticked by, it felt too much like a minute to me. It was the exact opposite of what had happened at lunch.

_What is wrong with me?_ I thought to myself as I rested my head in my hands.

Finally, the teacher handed out papers that had a certain scene on them. It was all randomly given, and we each had to practice our scene for the next week. I didn't pay attention to the scene she gave me and instead opened my binder, placing it in a folder. I flipped over to a blank page and began doodling.

By the time class had finished, I had doodled over half of the lined paper I had opened to.

I only had one more class before I was free.

I didn't pay hardly any attention to what the teacher in my English class was saying. Instead, I stared out the window into the busy streets of LA.

_I wonder what he's doing right now…_

**A/N: Okay not really a note just a reminder to let me know what you think and give me ideas for what you really want to read about.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys it's finally the start of the new semester ^_^ Hope you all enjoy reading this, it explains some things a little. Thanx again to Batsu Simisu-chan for being my Beta!!!**

We pulled up to an apartment building and got out of the old van. The girls walked up to the button panel next to the door. I hesitated on the sidewalk. Did I really want to know all this? Did I want to be a part of it?

"Are you coming?" Catty asked, looking back at me expectantly.

"Yeah," I said, joining the rest of them.

"Hello," The voice on the intercom spoke.

"Maggie, it's us." Serena said.

The buzzer sounded as the magnetic lock opened. Tianna opened the door for us, and we all walked in. Instead of taking the elevator, Jimena headed for the stairs. Vanessa quietly complained, but everyone followed suit. Once we got up a couple floors, they turned off of the stairs and walked over to a door.

Before anyone could knock, the door opened for us. A woman stood there with very light blonde hair. She smiled and stepped aside, motioning for us to come in. The girls all walked inside, but again I hesitated. _Last chance to run_, I thought dryly.

"Hello, Kylie," this woman greeted me, giving me a kind smile.

I smiled politely in return before taking a slow step into the apartment. There were no lights on. All the light came from windows and candles spread throughout each room. Tianna, Catty, and Jimena were all sitting on one couch. Vanessa and Serena were each sitting in a couch chair. I sat down on the empty couch across from the other one.

Jimena glanced at me and then looked away. That girl obviously had a problem with me, and it was starting to really get on my nerves.

Maggie sat down next to me. Her face lit up in surprise, and strangely, a hint of anger flashed in her eyes as well.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Maggie inquired as she looked around.

"Feel what?" Catty asked, looking at Maggie curiously.

"The anger," Serena answered for her. "Is that coming from Kylie?"

"I think so," Maggie answered, smiling at me with approval now.

"I'm not doing anything." I replied as I put my hands up in a gesture of innocence.

"She doesn't even realize it; that's amazing," Maggie said with awe in her voice. "Are you angry about anything right now?"

"Not really, just someone with a chip on their shoulder, getting on my nerves is all," I said with a glance at Jimena.

"Hmmm, it can't be," Maggie quietly murmured to herself.

"What?" Vanessa questioned, giving Maggie the identical look everyone else seem to share as they stared at the woman.

"When do you feel at your weakest? Which phase of the Moon gives you the most comfort?" Maggie decided to ask me instead of answering Vanessa.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I guess I feel weaker during the full moon," I replied as honestly as I could as I gave some thought to the few times when I had felt too tired to do much of anything during the full moons. My mother took me to a doctor once, and he said it had nothing to do with my health because I was perfectly healthy.

"I think I've figured it out, but I'm still not convinced yet, so bear with me here," Maggie spoke before falling silent, thinking for a moment. "This is the only way I can think of to explain it," she said finally.

"What is it?" Tianna asked impatiently.

"You are just like these girls," She said solemnly. "And yet completely different. It's the perfect explanation."

"Well that's about as clear as mud," I responded with obvious sarcasm, rolling my eyes. Who was this loon? Still... Something in me told me she was right. About something, anyway.

"You mean she's a Daughter?" Catty asked excitedly.

Maggie thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, she is a Daughter…but not of Selene."

The other girls looked very confused, and I was sure I did too. Stanton had covered the basics of this for me before. The girls had powers because they were daughters of the moon goddess Selene. If I wasn't a Daughter of Selene…who could I be a Daughter of?

"Is she the daughter of the Atrox?" Jimena asked, giving me a black look that told me she hoped I was so that she could fight me.

"No," Maggie said simply. "I think she is a Daughter of…" Her voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Serena asked politely.

Maggie looked at Serena and then at me. "Serena…" She started slowly. "Do you remember when you found out you were also the daughter of Hekate?"

"Of course, why?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"You are only half a daughter of Hekate, the other half of you is a daughter of Selene. There are legends that Hekate had a full daughter, but there was never any proof…" She trailed off again, and realization dawned on Serena's face.

I was completely lost by now. Being a Daughter of Hekate – whoever she was – was obviously something mainly about Serena, and so Stanton hadn't told me anything about it. That was one of the things he said wasn't his place to tell.

"What about Pandora?" Vanessa asked nervously. "Did she have a full daughter, too?"

"You are the only Daughter of Pandora in this generation; there is no need to fear," Maggie to the worried girl encouragingly, giving her a smile. "There is no need for you to fear either, Serena, or any of you girls for that matter. At least not about this…not about you," She said to me, giving me a confident smile.

Well, that made me felt... Not any less confused about what was going on around me, but a bit more reassured.

"What about what Jimena saw?" Serena asked sadly.

Maggie looked at Serena with sympathy in her eyes. It seemed as if they were having their own conversation because after only a moment, Serena nodded her head, looked at me quickly, and then looked away. Her expression was one of slight melancholy. I wondered what had been said between them.

"Um, who is Hekate?" I asked uncertainly.

The other girls stared at me as if I had asked a question that was so obvious; of course, I guess to them it kind of was.

"Hekate," Maggie began in an explanatory voice, "Is the goddess of the dark moon, the goddess of the night. She watches over the world during its dark times of the moon's cycle."

"In other words," Serena jumped in, noticing my perpetually confused expression. "She's the goddess of the new moon. Unlike Selene, who is most powerful when then moon is full, Hekate is most powerful when there is a new moon."

_I'll explain more when we have a chance to be alone._ It was still Serena's voice, but this time she whispered it across my mind. It didn't startle me as much as it had the first few times and not nearly as much as it had when Tymmie did it. His voice was malicious; Serena's voice was kind, understanding, and still a little sad.

Maggie seemed to notice Serena's private message to me and quickly spoke before anyone else could notice. "So let's go over your powers." She continued to smile at me, for reassurance of the many new and overwhelming things I was learning. "You'll need plenty of practice, although…your powers seem to have come without you even noticing them." She thought this over for a moment and then seemed to snap out of a trance. "No matter, you still need to practice like everyone else. Now, Serena and I have been talking, about how your mind is unreadable. It's interesting how someone can place a thought into your mind but cannot read or change your own thoughts."

"I guess," I said after a moment of silence, unsure.

"I think it ties in with your other power somehow." She was concentrating very hard on something.

"You mean the anger you all felt? How so?" I asked. I didn't see the connection between the two, and I wondered how she did when I couldn't.

"Well, when you can feel and manipulate peoples' emotions, that means you can also manipulate yours. Now, because you have so much power over your own emotions, that makes them yours and yours alone. Nobody else can change them. Since nobody else has the ability to manipulate your emotions, and nobody can manipulate or read your thoughts, the answer has made itself obvious." When everyone gave her confused looks—I was glad to not be the only one still lost in this—she explained it a bit more clearly, and a bit shorter as well. "Your emotions are tied to your thoughts."

I thought about this for a moment. "So... Instead of thinking logically like everyone else, I think through my emotions?"

"Exactly," Maggie answered.

"So what makes you think she's a Daughter of Hekate?" Vanessa wondered, this confused expression on her face. She did have a point; I wasn't even sure how they connected.

"Well," Maggie began. "There are of course the legends that influence the idea. The legend was that Hekate had one full blood daughter, but none of us have ever met one before. I guess Kylie is proof that they really have existed all along, we just never knew."

"That still doesn't explain how you made the connection," Tianna stated dryly. I glanced at her.

"Well, the legend goes that the daughter of Hekate was sent down to assist Selene's daughters during their weakest time. Hekate's daughter would have a power never heard of; she would be very different from everyone else. Her abilities would set her apart from any other normal person."

I didn't like the way Maggie used the word normal. It seemed like she were isolating me into a group of abnormal. Of course, in a way, I _was_ abnormal, but it felt weird to classify myself under the name.

"So that's how you came up with the idea that Kylie is Hekate's daughter?" Catty asked. I guess it still sort of felt good to know that I wasn't the only one out of the loop on this topic. Of course, I was also the main subject of this certain topic that seemed to spread a genuine sense of being lost to everyone but Maggie.

"Well it gave me the idea, but there was also…" Maggie's voice trailed off, and as I looked around, I noticed the other girls were on the edges of their seats – in the literal sense.

"What is it?" Jimena asked impatiently. It was the first time she had even shown she was paying attention to the entire conversation.

"My resolve on the idea strengthened when she told me about feeling weaker during the full moon. It definitely told me she wasn't Selene's daughter. If she had been Selene's daughter, she would feel stronger during the full moon and weaker during the new moon. However, what really keeps the crazy idea in my head at all is that the more I think about it, the more it makes sense," she finished , smiling and nodding her head slightly.

"So... I'm a freak," I stated matter-of-factly for them to all hear.

"No, you are very special. We need to get you training right away to strengthen your powers," She said, her smile for me overwhelmingly brilliant—and somewhat nerve-wracking after awhile. "You will be the strongest person in this group during the new moon, and therefore, you must be able to help these girls during that time. Now, Serena is slightly more powerful during the new moon than the rest of them, but her power is only half as strong."

"Wait, all I can do is mess with people's feelings? How is that supposed to help them?" I didn't understand how making someone angry could make the situation any better. Seemed like if someone was enraged, it would just make things worse.

"What happened when you were with Tymmie?" Serena asked, attempting to give an example.

"You and Stanton came, and I don't know, scared him off, I guess," I responded plainly, my answer lackluster.

"No. I mean, what were you feeling?" She clarified.

"I guess I was scared and completely freaked, with the way he talked inside my head and all."

"Now," Maggie said, "If you could learn how to shift that emotion onto others, then they would be scared as well. If someone is scared, they're not as level-headed as they are when they are calm. You could learn how to make them feel less confident. If you can learn how to change their emotions enough, you can learn how to scare them off."

"And I could give the girls an ego boost." I offered. _Not that some of them need one._ I thought to myself, glancing at Jimena.

"Exactly," Maggie said giving me an approving smile for my answer.. "You are so much more powerful than you think. Not to mention that since the Followers can't read your mind or mess with your thoughts, you are less susceptible to their attacks of the mind. Just don't look them in the eyes because if they can plant their thoughts in your head they might be able to bring you into their mind as well."

"I could ask Stanton to test it," I mused. I felt a little flutter in my stomach at the thought of seeing Stanton again. "He's one of the bad guys on the good guy's side, right?"

"Something like that," Serena said quietly, but I could sense the distrust in her.

"I wouldn't go trusting him just yet," Jimena added; I could tell she didn't trust him at all. That emotion was a lot stronger than Serena's softer emotion.

"Okay, enough talk; now is the time for training," Maggie said in a serious tone, which ended the conversation for the time being.

**As always tell me what you think, good or bad.**


	8. Author's Note

**Firstly I want to apologize for my absence and hiatus of my stories. I am very sorry. I could give you the reasons for this but as they could be perceived as excuses (which is one thing I honestly hate) I hope you will forgive me.**

**I want to let you know now that I may or may not finish this story. I have lost my notebook that I had all the plans written in due to some of the reasons I've been gone. So I will try to remember what I can from it and try to get the inspiration flowing again, but no promises. (This message is also being posted on another story of mine, so it's not just this one. From now on I will computerize all of my story plans)**

**In somewhat lighter news, I've decided to start another story; I have no idea what for though. I need some ideas from readers like you. Each chapter will be themed with a song (I have some starting ideas but it'll hopefully mainly be readers picks). I also need reader's help to choose what movie/book/tv show/ anime/ect. I will be writing about. I will have a poll on my page (after I get some ideas) of the choices I have narrowed it down to. THIS WILL MOST LIKELY BE AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER STORY. Unless specially requested otherwise with a given certain couple. And yes there will be a love-based plot because let's face it, I may not be a good writer, but at least I can notice that, that's what I'm best at. **

**Anyways feel free to leave ideas in the review or PM me with them. Again, I apologize. *bows head in shame***


End file.
